wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K2/04
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Opowiadanie pasterza. Kiedy tak się bawią, przybywa znów chłopak, który chodził po żywność do miasta, i przybywszy, zaraz pyta: — Wiecie bracia, co się stało? — A skądże mamy wiedzieć — odpowie któryś. — A no patrzajcież, moi mili, to ten Chryzostom taki dobry, taki poczciwy pasturek, umarł dziś rano, jak powiadają, z miłości do tej opętanej Marceli, córki Wilhelma bogacza, co to się włóczy po polach jak pasterka ubrany. — Z miłości do Marceli? — rzecze jeden z pasterzy — drwisz sobie, czy o drogę pytasz? — A tak jest tak nie inaczej — odpowiedział chłopak — a co dziwniejsza to, że Chryzostom kazał się pochować wśród pola, jak poganin jaki, tam pod skałą, gdzie bije źródło, bo tam, jak sam mówił, pierwszy raz ją ujrzał. Polecił nadto przy śmierci wiele innych rzeczy, jeszcze dziwniejszych, ale ich nie wykonają, bo organista powiada, że strasznie pogańskie i zły przykład by dały, ale Ambroży, kolega i przyjaciel nieboszczyka, co to także po pastersku się nosi, chce koniecznie, żeby wykonano, co Chryzostom polecił. Cała wieś o niczym innym nie gada i zdaje się, że Ambroży razem z innymi pasterzami, przyjaciółmi zmarłego, postawią na swoim i pochowają go jutro z wielką ceremonią w miejscu żądanym. Będzie to śliczne widowisko, muszę i ja tam pójść. — Wszyscy pójdziemy — zawołali pasterze — i losem ciągnąć będziemy, kto przy kozach zostanie. — Masz słuszność, Piotrze — odezwał się któryś — trzeba tam pójść, ale losem nie ma co ciągnąć, ja za was wszystkich zostanę. Nie sądźcie, żebym się tym chciał wam przysłużyć, albo nie miał ciekawości — nie, tylko, że chodzić nie mogę, bo mi ten cierń, co mi wczoraj wlazł w nogę, okrutnie dolega. — Dla nas to zawsze twoja łaska — odrzekł Piotr — i Bóg zapłać za nią, dopóki sami nie potrafimy. Słysząc tę rozmowę, Don Kichot prosił Piotra, żeby mu powiedział, jak się nazywał nieboszczyk, i kto jest ta pasterka. Piotr mu na to odpowiedział, że nic nie wie, prócz tego, iż nieboszczyk był to młody szlachcic bardzo bogaty, którego ojciec mieszka tu w pobliskim zamku między górami, a on przez lat kilka chodził na nauki w Salamance i wrócił bardzo uczony, jak wszyscy powiadali; nade wszystko, ciągnął Piotr dalej, mówili ludzie, że się zna na gwiazdach i wie wszystko, co się tam dzieje na niebie między słońcem i księżycem. I zawsze też nam na pewniaka przepowiadał, kiedy słońce albo księżyc zasłonią się od nas. — A!... przepowiadał wam zaćmienia słońca i księżyca — poprawił Don Kichot — bo to, widzisz, nazywa się zaćmienie, kiedy się te gwiazdy tak zasłaniają. Piotr mało zwracał uwagi na te subtelności językowe i mówił dalej: — Zgadywał także, czy będziemy mieli dobry, czy zły rok. Krewniacy jego i przyjaciele, którzy wierzyli wszystkiemu, co mówił, słuchali zawsze rad jego i w krótkim czasie przyszli do wielkich majątków; on im raz radził, żeby siali jęczmień, a nie pszenicę, drugi raz znów, żeby siali groch, a nie jęczmień. Przepowiedział raz, że w jednym roku będzie wielka obfitość oliwy, a potem przyjdą trzy roki z kolei, że się jej ani kapka nie zbierze, i wszystko to się sprawdziło święciuchno. — Taka nauka nazywa się astrologią — poważnie odezwał się Don Kichot. — Nie wiem ja, jak się ona nazywa — odrzekł Piotr — ale to wiem, że on się znał na wszystkim i wszyściusieńko na świecie umiał. W trzy miesiące po powrocie z Salamanki przystał do nas na piękne, przebrał się po pastersku, zawiesił sobie przez plecy torbę i pasał trzódkę swoją, i przyjaciel jego, Ambroży, co także uczony był w Salamance, przyszedł także do niego, zrzucił sutanę i przywdział się po naszemu. Ale, zapomniałem wam jeszcze powiedzieć, że ten Chryzostom składał śliczne pieśni, nawet pisał kolędy, co się śpiewają w wigilię Narodzenia Najświętszego Dzieciątka Jezus, i dorabiał także wiersze dla chłopców na zabawki Bożego Ciała, a to wszystko było zawsze takie piękne, że ludzie powiadali, jako nigdy nic śliczniejszego nie słyszeli. Nikt nie wiedział, jaka była przyczyna, że ci dwaj studenci przebrali się tak po pastersku i życie sobie na nice przemienili, wszyscy się im mocno dziwowali. Ojciec Chryzostoma umarł wtedy i zostawił mu wielki majątek, moc bydła i trzód wszelkich i wiele ruchomości i pieniędzy. Bóg mu to dał, bo zasłużył; złota była to dusza, wszystkich dobrych ludzi kochał serdecznie, a twarz to miał taką, jak aniołek. Później dopiero dowiedziano się, że to przebranie się za pasterza stąd miało przyczynę, iż rozmiłował się na zabój w pięknej pasterce Marcelli i za nią tak gonił po górach i polach. Muszę wam też opowiedzieć, co to za jedna ta Marcella, bo i to się wam zda wiedzieć. Jako żywo, pewnoście jeszcze, ba i nie pewno, tylko tak jest niezawodnie, że nigdy w życiu nie słyszeli nic podobnego i choćbyście tysiąc lat żyli, nigdy nie usłyszycie. Wspomniałem wam, miły panie, że był we wsi naszej rolnik, imieniem Wilhelm, jeszcze bogatszy od ojca Chryzostomowego, któremu Pan Bóg, oprócz bogactwa, dał śliczną córkę, której matka umarła, wydając ją na świat. Poczciwa to była kobieta jej matka, nie znałem nigdy zacniejszej niewiasty w całej okolicy. Zda mi się, że ją jeszcze mam przed oczami, poczciwe kobiecisko, z twarzą rumianą, a oczami iskrzącymi jak dwa słońca, a jaka zawołana gospodyni i jak biednych kochała; założyłbym się, że musi teraz być w raju. Wilhelm umarł z tęsknoty po śmierci żony i młodziutkiej Marcelce, jedynaczce, zostawił cały majątek, oddając opiekę stryjowi jej, który był proboszczem we wsi naszej. Dziewczę rosło co dnia piękniejsze i coraz więcej przypominało nam matkę cudną twarzyczką swoją; gadano już wtedy, że jeszcze śliczniejsza będzie od nieboszczki, a skoro doszła lat piętnastu, każdy, kto ją zobaczył, podziwiał chwałę Bożą w cudownej jej piękności, i każdy się w niej rozkochał, albo raczej z miłości dla niej wariował. Stryj strzegł jej pilnie i chował surowo, ale sława jej piękności rozbiegła się po świecie; i tak z tej przyczyny, jako i dla wielkiego majątku, mnóstwo młokosów najpierwszych rodzin nie tylko ze wsi naszej, ale z dalekiej okolicy, ubiegało się o jej rękę, nie dając i chwili pokoju jej stryjowi. Poczciwy pleban rad by ją był wydał za mąż jak tylko dorosła, ale nigdy nie chciał tego czynić bez jej zezwolenia, i nie sądźcie, że zwlekając z wydaniem za mąż, miał na widoku jakie korzyści majątkowe, wszyscy wiedzą, że przeciwnie, poczciwe człowieczysko własnego nieraz nie dojrzał gospodarstwa, tyle miał kłopotu z rządem jej mienia. Z wielką też pochwałą mówi się zawsze o nim na naszych wieczorynkach. Bo trzeba wam wiedzieć, dostojny rycerzu, że na takich wieczorynkach to u nas mówi się o wszystkim, i nieraz dobrze się ludzi kąsa, każdy powie co myśli. Można być pewnym, że musi to być prawdziwie dobry i przykładny człowiek, kiedy go wszyscy parafianie jednym głosem chwalą i uwielbiają. — Słusznie mówisz — rzekł Don Kichot — ale ciągnij dalej opowieść, proszę cię, dobry Piotrze, bo historia bardzo piękna i opowiadasz ją bardzo pięknie. — Pan Bóg z wami, mówi się zwyczajnie jak było i kwita. Owóż tedy, żeby wam dalej rzecz wyłożyć, co stryj jej zaleci owego lub zachwali którego z młokosów, starających się o jej rękę, prosząc ją, żeby sobie sama męża wedle upodobania wybrała, to ona mu zawsze jedno odpowiada, że jeszcze o tym nie myśli, że młoda i ma jeszcze dosyć czasu. Takimi to mądrymi sposobami zasłaniała się zawsze od pieczołowitości stryja, a on czekał aż będzie starsza, żeby sobie sama męża wybrała, gdyż mawiał to zawsze i dobrze mawiał, rodzice nie powinni nigdy postanawiać dzieci przeciw ich woli. Aż tu razu jednego, kiedy się nikt ani spodział, dumnej Marcelli zachciało się zostać pasterką, i mimo odradzań stryja i wszystkich, co ją od tego odwieść chcieli, dziewczyna bieży z innymi w pole i sama gromady pilnuje. Do pioruna! wtedy to dopiero bieda była; bo jak tylko się ukazała i piękność jej zajaśniała na polach, sypnęło się zaraz gachów bez liku, to ze szlachty, to z bogaczów wiejskich, a wszyscy na pasterzy się poprzebierali i dalejże w sielskie zalecanki do niej! Jednym z takich, jak już powiedziałem, był i biedny Chryzostom; ludzie mówili, że nie kochał, ale ubóstwiał ją. Marcella, obrawszy sobie to swobodne życie, na krok jednak od surowej skromności nie odstąpiła; przeciwnie, tak umie dbać o godność swoją, że żaden z zalecających się jej nie może się pochwalić, żeby go kiedy najlżejszą nadzieją pocieszyła, a chociaż nie unika ani towarzystwa, ani rozmowy z pasterzami, i przestaje z nimi bardzo po przyjacielsku, jeżeli jednak który z nich odważy się odkryć jej miłość swoją, mimo, że w najświętszym celu, to tak go zaraz odsadzi, że już ani pomyśli drugi raz się do niej przysunąć. Tak tedy ta dziewczyna więcej nam tu biedy robi, niż morowe powietrze, bo wszystkie serca jak na lep lgną do jej piękności i słodyczy, a potem srodze zranione w rozpacz wpadają. Cała ich zemsta, że później wykrzykują na nią głośno, że okrutna i niewdzięczna, i wymyślają jej różne przezwania, na które okrutnica słusznie zasługuje. Żebyście tu dłużej zostali, dostojny rycerzu, tobyście usłyszeli nieraz, jak po górach i dolinach roznoszą się żałosne jęki tych biednych kochanków, przez nią odrzuconych. Niedaleko stąd stoi ze trzydzieści buków, a nie ma ani jednego, żeby na całej korze nie nosił wyrytego imienia Marcelli, a na niektórych nad tym imieniem świeci korona, jakby na znak, że jej się należy korona piękności. Tu wzdycha jeden pasterz, a tam znów drugi płacze żałośnie; tu słychać piosnki miłosne, a tam znów rozpaczne wykrzyki. Niejeden całą noc spędza bezsennie pod jakim dębem lub skałą, i zatopiony w myślach, czeka wschodu słońca; inni znów, wzdychając bezprzestannie, najskwarniejsze dni lata przeleżą na rozżarzonym piasku, śląc ciągle do nieba bolesne wołania i straszne lamenty. A dumna Marcella, jakby to ją nic nie obchodziło, drwi z tego wszystkiego i jednych i drugich zarówno wzgardą odpycha. My, co ją znamy tylko, czekamy, do czego doprowadzi ta zatwardziałość niebezpiecznej dziewki i kto będzie ten szczęśliwy, co ją obłaskawić dla siebie potrafi. Wszystko, com wam powiedział, jest najrzetelniejszą prawdą i nie ma żadnej wątpliwości, że śmierć Chryzostoma z jej przyczyny pochodzi. Radzę wam, dostojny rycerzu, iść jutro na jego pogrzeb, nie ma jak pół mili stąd, a będzie tam co widzieć. — Pójdę, pójdę niezawodnie — odrzekł Don Kichot — a tobie dziękuję uprzejmie za tę historię, która mi wiele sprawiła rozkoszy. — O... jeszcze by to wiele gadać — odpowiedział pasterz — nie mówiłem ja wam i połowy różnych przygód, które się kochankom Marceli wydarzyły, ale jutro znajdzie się kto z naszych, co wam reszty dopowie. Na teraz, miły panie, trzeba wam pomyśleć o wygodnym łożu, gdzie pod dachem, bo nocne powietrze niedobre dla waszej rany, chociaż pod tym plastrem nie ma się bać czego. Sancho, który już z milion razy całym piekłem diabłów przeklął pasterza i jego gadulstwo, nastawał gwałtem na pana, żeby poszedł spać do szałasu Piotra. Zgodził się nareszcie na to, ale noc przepędził bezsennie, myśląc ciągle o nieubłaganej Dulcynei swojej, żeby w niczym nie ustąpić kochankom Marceli. Co zaś do Sancha, ten się rozciągnął wygodnie na słomie pomiędzy Rosynantem a osłem, i chrapnął smacznie, nie jak kochanek wzgardzony, ale jak człowiek z brzuchem potężnie wyładowanym i grzbietem należycie oporządzonym.